The Tutor
by Xsonic-boomX
Summary: Jessie finds a tutor for Luke so he doesn't fail all of his finals. But, is she really the person Jessie thought she was? Or will she be more of a best friend to everyone, maybe something more. Many adventures/funny times. Emma of course her fashionista self, tries to get the tutor to become a girly girl and leave her athletic self behind, but that's not guuna happen.


**A.N. Ok, so this is my first story….I'm not really a writer or anything, I just get bored, and decide to write stuff for my favorite shows and movies. So this is my first story about this, so please no awful reviews; I mean sorry I'm not a pro writer or anything… :P alright please enjoy**

Jessie sighed, she was walking through the park wondering what to do about Luke's grades. All of the kids had finals this week, and Jessie just couldn't get him to study. Emma had already done well on her Science regents, and Ravi of course had aced his History final, and Zuri really didn't have any finals, though she had said that her coloring book was getting handed in for a grade. Jessie chuckled at the thought of that. Then she sighed and rubbed her head, everybody's math final was on Friday; she wasn't worried about Emma or Ravi, but Luke was another story.

Jessie shook her head, there was no way on earth he was going to pass this test. She kept walking wondering what she could do.

As she was walking, she noticed a girl sitting on a bench doing some homework.

The girl had some Algebra papers spread out on the bench next to her, and Jessie couldn't help but notice her grades. Jessie stared at the papers for a minute, and the girl looked up raising an eyebrow. "Um, can I help you?" She asked.

Jessie gawked at the girl. "You got a 100 on that test, and, and, a 98 on that practice regents?!"

The girl just looked at her. "Um, yeah?" She shrugged. "Math is easy for me."

Jessie looked at her. "What grade are you in?"

The girl sighed. "What is this, twenty questions? I'm in eighth grade by the way."

"Wow, so you're in eighth grade, taking ninth grade math, and doing that well! Oh, by the way, what's your name dear?" Jessie asked.

"I'm Samantha, though everyone just calls me Sam. And," she said looking her up and down. "I suppose you can too."

Jessie gave her a funny look. "Um, ok...so Sam, would you be interested in a summer job?"

Sam raised an eyebrow again, "Doing what, working for you?"

Jessie laughed. "No, I'm a nanny, and one of my kids is how I say very lazy, and does very bad in math. And I was wondering if u could tutor him."

"But, aren't finals this week?" Sam asked.

Jessie nodded, "yeah, but since he's he's probably going to fail the math final, his teacher said that Luke could retake the final in August when there are regents retakes."

Sam nodded and started gathering up her books, "Alright, sure, I'll do it, I could use the money, so I can keep up with my horses boarding fees."

Jessie grinned. "Good, then do you think you could come tomorrow afternoon? I wanna get him as close to passing as possible."

Sam sighed. "Sure, I'll come around 4, does that work?"

Jessie nodded. "Yep, then you can stay for dinner. I'll have our butler make something special."

"Ok, see ya tomorrow Jessie." Sam smiled as she walked away.

Jessie smiled as she left, "she's a nice girl." She thought.

Later that night...

Everyone in the Ross household was eating dinner; something Bertram made, but no one really knew what it was. Ravi and Zuri were laughing while Luke made fun of Emma and her possible new boyfriend.

"Oh Emma, I'm sure his eyes are gorgeous." Luke said batting his eyelids.

"Shut up!" Emma yelled reaching across the table to hit Luke who only laughed harder and backed up.

Jessie looked back and forth between the too, and said, "ok, ok, calm down everyone, I have some big news."

Everyone looked at Jessie. "What is it?" Emma asked.

We're getting a pony?!" Zuri exclaimed.

"We're getting another lizard?!" Ravi asked.

"You finally agreed to go out with me?" Luke said.

Jessie looked at them. "No, no, and most definitely no."

The kids grounded. "Awh."

Jessie smiled. "Luke.."

"You'll finally go out with me?!" Luke said.

Jessie frowned. "No...but I got you a tutor so you can pass the retakes in August!"

Luke groaned. "Great, that's exactly what I want, some old lady coming to my house everyday this summer, great idea Jessie."

The rest of the kids snickered, earning a glare from Luke only causing them to laugh harder.

Jessie looked at Luke, "actually, she's not old, she's only a year older then you."

Luke perked up. "Really?" He smirked. "I'm sure she's going to fall in love with me."

Jessie chuckled. "She didn't really seem like the type." She said trailing off. "Oh yeah, her names Samantha somethin' or other, she told me to call her Sam though."

Luke perked up, seeming to maybe know this person. "What was her last name?"

Jessie frowned. "Um, I'm not sure, I don't think she said...she mentioned something about a horse though."

Luke gawked. "Oh my gosh! Then that's the Sam!"

Jessie gave Luke a confused look. "Um...I guess so..."

"Oh my gosh, she's like the best athlete in the whole middle school!" Luke said to Jessie.

Ravi joined in. "Luke is right, she is an amazing athlete. She is the only eighth grade girl from our school to even be accepted onto the JV soccer team."

Even Emma knew her. "Yeah, when me and Rosie stayed after school one day the JV team was running their mile time trial. Only one girl beat her, and she's a senior track star." Emma nodded as she finished.

Zuri looked around. "We'll I have no idea who this person is!"

Jessie laughed at Zuri, then looked confused. "She also mentioned something about having a horse."

"Yeah, she plays soccer, runs track, and rides her horse. Oh, and she totally could use a manicure, I mean have you seen her nails?" Emma said looking at her own nails and shuddering.

Luke groaned. "Really Emma, really?" She's an athlete, of course she's not gunna run around with long nails"

Emma scoffed. "Uh, well it's true. Her nails could use the work."

Luke groaned.

"Alright, alright guys, that's enough." Jessie said. "It's getting a little late, so you guys go get your stuff ready for your finals tomorrow."

The kids got up and walked out of the room, except for Ravi who was helping Jessie clear off the table.

Jessie sighed. "Oh geez, who did I choose to be Luke's tutor...I didn't realize she was some kinda superstar athlete."

Ravi looked over. "Do not worry Jessie. Sam is a very smart student. She was in my study hall, and one time I did not understand my math homework, and she helped me out."

Jessie sighed. "Oh thank goodness, I thought all hope was gone."

Ravi patted Jessie on the shoulder. "Oh Jessie, do not worry, it'll be fine. I mean maybe Luke will get a 70 on the retakes. Would that not be a miracle?" And with that Ravi walked out leaving Jessie standing there feeling a little better, but still worrying about her choice in tutors. She sighed, put the dishes in the dishwasher, and went to go put the kids to bed.

"I sure hope I made the right choice..." Jessie thought.

**A.N. Alright…I hope it wasn't too bad, and I hope you guys liked it. (: let me know what you thought!**


End file.
